A joint of the type mentioned is known from DE 38 18 730 C1. In the inner and the outer joint part, tracks, in each case with axially parallel center lines, are formed, in which balls for torque transfer are guided, and also tracks with intersecting center lines are formed, in which balls for controlling the ball cage are guided onto the bisecting plane. Homokinetic plunging joints of this type are designated by the applicant with the designation SC joints or PC joints (previously XL joints) which are distinguished by good axial displaceability, along with low effort.
The applicant's DE 10 2006 020 711.4 discloses a further homokinetic plunging joint with intersecting ball tracks, having a ball cage produced from a hollow profile.
With the joint aligned, only the balls guided in the tracks having axially parallel center lines transfer a torque, whereas the balls guided in the tracks having intersecting center lines serve merely for controlling the joint. By contrast, when the joint articulates, the balls guided in the tracks having intersecting center lines also participate in torque transfer as a function of the articulation angle of the joint. On account of the friction of these balls, this leads, with increasing articulation of the joint, to high axial plunging forces.